1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a section constituting a concrete shuttering form element comprising a smooth coffering surface in the shutterings.
2. History of the Related Art
The forms conventionally used in concrete construction include heavy materials such as metal or an outer framework of steel or aluminium receiving a skin of plywood serving as a coffering surface. These products are generally heavy, difficult to maneuver and of limited duration. Their use necessitates considerable lifting means taking into account their weight and require particular attention in their assembly. Such a use necessitates the employment of expensive equipment as well as highly qualified manpower.